You're too big Ridley!
by TheShinesparkers
Summary: Ridley wants to be in Super Smash Brothers, but everyone thinks he's too big to be in it. How will he prove them wrong?
1. Invasion

"Ahhhhhh! Mario help me!" Peach said running away from her chaser. It was a quiet, sunny morning at the Smash Mansion. Every thing had went smoothly until the mansion was attacked by an unknown, deadly alien force. It definitely wasn't the first time the mansion was invaded; there had been many other invasions that were almost successful. But this invasion was different from others that occurred in the past, not to mention this one was the worst .Peach ran down the hallway until she fell on the ground, completely helpless. Her chaser slowly approached her with fire in it's eyes, and green saliva dripping from it's mouth. The creature had a laser like gun connected on it's right arm while a long yellow blade was connected on it's left."Please don't eat me!" Peach begged. As the creature prepared to finish her off, a loud gunshot was heard, echoing in the hallway. The creature's head had suddenly burst into pieces of green guts. Most of the guts landed on Peach. "Ewwwww!" she screamed. The body of the creature soon fell to the ground with thud, which revealed Samus standing behind it the whole time.

"Samus! Thank you so much!" Peach said as Samus grabbed her hand to pull her up. "What's going on here!?"

"We're being invaded by Space Pirates, Samus said. "Space Pirates? What's that?" Peach asked.

"There's no time to explain Peach! Right now we have to go help the oth-" Samus was cut off by a loud shriek.

"Wha-what was that?" Peach said afraid. Samus bit her lip. Samus bit her lip in frustration just when things were going bad, he had to show up.

"RIDLEY," Samus said under her breath. She grabbed Peach's arm and ran to the main entrance.

.

.

.

"Nice try! But you're nothing compared to the underworld army!" Pit screamed. He was having a sword fight with a Space Pirate except Pit didn't have a sword; he used his bow. The Space Pirate slashed it's sword toward Pit's head, but missed as Pit ducked under the sword, cutting a piece of his hair. "Hey! It took me a while get my hair like this! The Space Pirate kicked Pit into a wall, damaging his wings in the process. "Ow!" he screamed The Space Pirate made a cruel laugh as it aimed it's plasma blaster at Pit. As Pit prepared for his demise, he heard a familiar voice. "GREAT AETHER!" Suddenly, Ike flew down with sword and slashed the Space Pirate in half. "Hey Ike! I almost had him." Pit yelled. "Yeah. Sure did Girly." Pit glared at him. "Come on we have to go find the others and make sure there alright," Ike said offering Pit a hand to help him up. Pit nodded and grabbed his hand so he could stand up again. A loud shriek was then heard and both of the warriors turned around to look at the main entrance of the Smash Mansion. The entrance had exploded with fire which threw Ike and Pit at the wall Pit previously hit. "Arghhhh!" Pit shrieked at the pain which surged in his back. Pit looked at the entrance again and witnessed a large purple dragon entering the large hole before his vision went black. "Pit? Pit!" Ike screamed at the unconscious Pit. Ike looked back at the purple dragon who was approaching him. The purple dragon had green eyes with huge scales on it's shoulders. It had a long rope-like tail with a sharp bone at the end of the tail with long sharp claws on it's hands. There was fire pouring out of it's mouth which meant to Ike that it was ready to attack again. Ike picked up his sword and charged straight at the beast. It saw Ike was coming and shot a fire ball at him. Ike jumped in the air to avoid the fireball which unfortunately hit the column behind him. The column had fractured and landed right on top Ike and brought the rest of the debris on top of him. "Ahhhh!" Ike screamed as the debris had crushed him. The Dragon growled at Ike before walking off to the hallway. It looked as if it had smiled at him. Ike took one last look at the beast before finally losing consciousness.

.

.

.

"Peach, where are the other fighters?" Samus asked while they were running down the stairs. "I'm not sure about the others, but I was having breakfast with Zelda, Rosalina, and Lucina when the windows in the mess hall suddenly shattered! Then out of nowhere these creatures started shooting their blasters towards us! I was afraid so ran away while the others started fighting!" Peach explained. As they reached the end of the stairs, a Space Pirate ambushed them, frightening Peach. Samus held her arm cannon at the Space Pirate and fired a normal missile at it, knocking it against the wall. Samus took the chance to run towards the Pirate and her perform a Lethal Strike on it. Samus shot the pirate in it's head which splattered it's guts on her visor. Peach watched in disgust as Samus dropped the headless body after she was done. "Are you okay?" Samus asked her. Peach was stunned. She wondered how could Samus simply shoot someone's head without hesitation? "I - I'm fine, " Peach said. They both then heard a loud roar that echoed in the mansion. It was only familiar to Samus. "He's close," Samus said. "Who's close?" Peach asked. Samus looked at Peach. She looked very frightened, and Samus could understand why. She knew Peach was never used to bounty hunting. "Nevermind. Just follow me!" Samus said. She grabbed Peach's hand and ran down the hallway.

* * *

"There's too many of them!" Rosalina screamed. "I know there are, but we have to protect the Mansion!" Zelda screamed back. Both of the princesses were currently fighting a horde of Crawlers: small mobile machines that would detonate if they were violently struck with a strong force. The Crawlers continued to crawl through windows in the mess hall. It seemed as if there was no end to them. It was supposed to be just a simple Saturday morning for the princesses. Their routine was to put on their makeup, go to the mess hall to have breakfast, and watch a couple of fights. But this morning was very strange indeed. Instead of doing their simple morning routine, they were fighting a swarm of Crawlers in the mess hall. Rosalina shot Luma towards a crawler while Zelda used her Phantom Slash against a few Crawlers. "There's no end to them! How will we survive!?" Rosalina said while panicking. "I don't know! Just keep fighting!" Zelda screamed. The more Rosalina became afraid, Zelda would become 10x more afraid. "POWER OF CAGING!" a soft voice was heard in the mess hall. Suddenly, all of the Crawlers that were in the mess hall had appeared in small cages. The cages then dissapeared into thin air. Palutena then rose down from a white light, shocking both of the princesses. "Lady Palutena!" the princesses screamed. "Princess Zelda and Princess Rosalina, I'm glad I came down here," Palutena said with a smile on her face. "Thank you for your help. We couldn't have gotten rid of them without you," Rosalina said. "It's my pleasure. Now, do you guys know what's going on here?" Palutena asked the princesses. "We don't know either. Me, Rosalina, and Peach were just having breakfast when suddenly these small machines bursted through the windows and started attacking us," Zelda explained. "Wait, where is Peach?" Rosalina asked. The three female warriors looked around and didn't see Peach anywhere in the mess hall. "Wait a second. Why are you here Lady Palutena?" Zelda asked Palutena. "Well, I was at my temple, when suddenly I heard an explosion through my mental link with Pit and I lost contact with him. So I decided to come down here because I was worried when suddenly I was attacked by these creatures that wielded yellow swords and strange laser cannons," Palutena asked. Before the two princesses could ask her anymore questions, a loud roar was heard that shocked the three female fighters. "What was that?" Rosalina said. "I don't know. But whatever that thing was, it could be attacking the other fighters. Come on let's go!" Palutena told the other princesses. "Right!" they both said as they followed the goddess out of the mess hall.

* * *

Samus and Peach entered the auditorium and couldn't believe their eyes. The auditorium was in complete ruins. The walls had huge claw marks on them, the seats were either torn in half or burning in fire, and the ceiling had a huge gaping hole. "Oh my goodness! Link!" Peach screamed. She ran over to Link who was trapped under burning debris. She tryed to push the debris off, but was too weak to do so. Seeing her struggle, Samus ran to her location and easily throwing the debris off of Link. "Is he okay?" Peach asked Samus. Samus activated her scan visor and scanned Link's body. Peach looked at Samus and waited for an answer. "He's alive, but unconscious. He has suffered severe burns on his back, but he'll be alright," Samus said. Peach sighed in relief. Samus then glanced on the far right side of her and saw blue hand sticking out of the rubble. She ran to the hand and pulled it out of the the rubble. "Megaman!" Samus screamed. His eyes were black which meant that he was deactivated. He needed a power source to bring him back to life again.. "Marth!" Peach screamed. Marth was on the stage of the auditorium, unconscious. Peach ran to the stage to assist him. "Wait Peach, it's a trap!" Samus screamed. Before Peach could turn back and run, a large dragon dropped from the hole of the ceiling and appeared in front of Peach. The purple dragon had growled at Peach, who was frightened at the moment. Samus quickly used her Grapple Beam on Peach to pull her back to safely. "W-what is that thing?" Peach said terrified. Samus glared behind her lit green visor and finally spat out the name that scarred her forever. "RIDLEY," Samus said.

* * *

Samus and Peach finally meet the danger that was right before their eyes. Now that I think about it, if Ridley is going to be a playable character, what do you think his debut would be? "Ridley makes his big entrance!" Ridley crushes the contest!" "Ridley Flys in!" Anyway get ready for Chapter 2!


	2. Ridley

Mama Mia! What a-happened in here!" Mario screamed. Mario ran from the end of the corridor to see the main entrance completely in ruins. He looked around in horror to see the entrance was engulfed in flames, all of the columns had been destroyed, and there were Space Pirate guts everywhere. He then looked at the huge hole in te wall to see Pit climbing out of it, bleeding heavily. "Mister Pit! Are you alright!" Mario screamed as he ran to Pit. "Woah Mario! You scared me. I think I'm fine though-ahhh!"Pit screamed. He grabbed his arm in pain and looked down to see that it was badly burned. "Darn. That beast really got me good," Pit said to himself. "Mister Pit, you need a-help?" Mario asked. "I'll be fine Mario. Im sure Lady Palutena can heal me. Right now, I think you should be helping Ike," Pit said as he pointed to the burning rubble. Mario nodded andand ran to the burning rubble. Due to his unusual superhuman strength, Mario pushed the broken column off of the debris with ease. He pulled out his F.L.U.D.D., and sprayed the burning debris, extinguishing the flames in the process. After he was done, he quickly began digging in the wet rubble until he finally saw Ike's unconscious body lying in the dust."Mister Pit, i found Mister Ike!" Mario screamed as he grabbed Ike's arm to pull him out. Pit ram to Mario, and helped him pull Ike out from the rubble with his one good arm. With their efforts, they successfully pulled Ike from the debris and layed him on the marble floor."Mister Pit, how did a-both of you end up like this?" Mario asked. "Well i kinda hit my head on the wall back there, so my memory is dull, but all I remember was fighting a bunch of those weird creatures when Ike showed up just in time to save my butt. Then i heard a loud explosion and that's it," Pit said. Mario looked at Ike and saw a couple of bruises on his arms and face. "Me and Luigi were looking for the princesses when were attacked as well. I lost my a-brother too," Mario said. "Ughhhh," Ike groaned. Pit and Mario looked down to see Ike slowly rising from the ground. "Mister Ike, are you alright?" Mario asked." Arghh. I think so. Woahhh!" Ike said as he began to fall to the ground, only to be catched by Mario. "Well it looks like I'm not fine," Ike sighed to himself. The three fighters stopped moving when they heard a blood curdling screech. "Woah! What was that?" Pit said. "I don't know,but I'm guessing it's the dragon that knocked both of us out," Ike said. "Dragon? Could it a-be Charizard?" Mario asked. Ike shook his head in disagreement. "Nah. The dragon that left us unconscious was more huge than Charizard. Plus it's skin color was purple," Ike explained. "Well we aren't gonna find out if we just sit here! Let's-ahhh!" Pit screamed as he grabbed his arm. "Nice try Pit, but your arm is burned. You can't do anythng right now," Ike said. "That's easy for you to say Mr. Broken Leg," Pit teased. "Arghh. It's not broken. It's just a little damaged that's all," Ike argued. "Will you guys stop a-fighting! There's no time for this!" Mario yelled as he placed Ike's arm over his shoulder. "Ughh, fine. Pit, lead the way," Ike said. "Aye-aye captain!" Pit screamed as he ran out of the main entrance. "Wait Pit! Don't leave...us behind. *sigh* Mario, let's go already," Ike said in frustration. Mario nodded and placed Ike on his back. Despite how heavy Ike was, he ran out of the main entrance.

* * *

"Mario! Where are you! Oh what am I going to do?" Luigi said. He was fearful of his life due to the crisis that was happening at the mansion. He even lost his brother, who was closer than he thought he was. Luigi quietly tip-toed in the quiet hallway until he came across a sight that made him shiver. It was the Space Pirate that Samus had saved Peach from. All of it's guts were splattered across the hallway walls. The horrible sight nearly made Luigi lose his breakfast. He froze when he heard multiple footsteps from the stairs. "Oh no, what am i a-going to do?" Luigi said to himself. To prevent from being caught by his enemy, Luigi ran into the storage room and shut the door behind him.

.

.

.

"I think we're almost there! Let's go ladies!" Palutena said. "Right!" Zelda and Rosalina both said. The three feminists ran up the stairs and turned to the hallway to come across the deceased Space Pirate that was killed earlier. "Yuck! How revolting!" Zelda said. "I wonder who was the entity that led to this creature's demise," Rosalina wondered. "I'm not so sure, but look at this," Zelda said. She picked up a small a blue orb that was covered in Space Pirate blood. "*gasps* that's one of Peach's earrings. Peach must have been here at the time when this creature died," Rosalina said. "Mario might have probably saved her. What do you think Palutena?" Zelda asked. Her and Rosalina turned around to look Palutena, who was looking at the storage room door strangely. "Umm Lady Palutena?" Rosalina said. "Shh!" Palutena told the both of them. She was sensing a strange surge of energy from an entity behind the door. Palutena was the goddess of light, so that meant she was able to sense thermal, radiant, and light energy. Her senses only work when the entity is feeling a type of emotion like fear. Palutena backed away from the door and pointed her staff toward it. Suddenly, the door swung open, and a scream was heard. Rosalina ran to the door to see who caused the shriek. "Luigi?" Rosalina said. Luigi pulled his head from between his legs and hugged Rosalina in relief. "Oh Rosalina, I a-thought they got you!" Luigi said. "I'm fine Luigi, no need to worry. But where's Mario and Peach?" Rosalina asked. "I lost Mario while we were trying to find Peach, and were attacked by these a-weird invaders," Luigi explained. "Hmmm. It seems that whoever is behind this attack must want something. But who and why?" Palutena asked. Luigi looked at Princess Zelda and began to shiver in fear. "Pri-princess Ze-Zelda, LOOK OUT!" Zelda turned to see the headless Space Pirate slowly rise up from the ground. The others had gasped as Zelda backed away in shock and backed away from the headless Space PiratePirate. Before it could attack the group, a blue arrow pierced the Space Pirate in the heart. The Space Pirate roared in pain as it finally fell to the ground with a thud. Everyone turned around to face the person who shot the arrow. "Haha! You're no match for the Underwor- ow my arm!" Pit screamed as he dropped his dual blade. "Pit, you're okay!" Palutena cheerfully said. "Sorry I'm late Lady Palutena. It took me awhile to get anywhere with these two behind me," Pit said pointing behind him. Mario soon appeared from the corner with Ike on his back, panting heavily. "Brother, you are okay!" Luigi said as he ran to Mario and embraced him. Rosalina smiled at the sight of the brothers reuniting once again. "Pit, your arm looks terrible. Let me do something about it," Zelda said as she walked towards and grabbed his arm. "No thanks I'm-ahh!" Pit shrieked. Soon, a thin white light completly covered Pit's arm and the burn instantly disappeared. "Wow! My feels a lot better now. Thanks Zelda," Pit said. Don't mention it," Zelda said. "Umm when you guys are done flirting, would you mind healing my leg Zelda?" Ike said. Zelda snapped out of her thoughts and realized that Ike was lying on the floor. "Oh right! Here let me help," Zelda said as she began to heal Ike's leg. After she was done, all of the fighters were forced to cover their ears when the blood curdling roar echoed in the hallway. The roar even brought Palutena to her knees. "Ow! Where is that horrible screech coming from!" Palutena yelled. "Argghhh! Make it a-stop!" Mario screamed. The screeching then stopped and it was soon followed by a violent explosion. "Wait! Did you guys here that? It sounded like the sound of the Zero Laser. Samus could be fighting the dragon!" Ike said. "She could be in need of assistance," Rosalina said. "Well then let's hurry and save her! She could use a hand from the Underwor-"

"Pit, don't even say it!" Palutena yelled. Pit pouted in disappointment. The group then quickly ran to the direction of the roaring.

* * *

*15 minutes earlier*

Peach was frozen in fear at sight of the huge dragon that stood on the remnants of the auditorium stage. She finally realized what caused all of the destruction that surrounded her. She's never been in a life-threatening situation like this before that made her feel completely fearful of her life. Yes she would always be kidnapped by an evil King like Bowser, but the creature her and Samus confronted was way worse than 10 Bowsers put together. Peach suddenly felt glad Bowser was her main kidnapper now. Ridley glared at his long standing nemesis that was pointing her arm cannon at his direction, scraping his along the stage.

"Peach, you need to leave," Samus quietly said to Peach.

"Wh-what? But you'll-"

"I said you need to leave. NOW. Quickly before you lose your the chance," Samus warned Peach. Seeing how serious she was, Peach quickly jumped up and ran toward the auditorium doors, but not before looking back at Samus once again. "Samus, I'm going to get help!" Peach said. Samus looked back at Peach's worried face and began to feel guilty. She knows Peach can't do anything in her power, but she appreciated the fact that she was willing to help even if she couldn't fight. "Help won't be needed Peach. Because this fight is going to end quickly," Samus said. Peach knew what that meant. Suddenly, she didn't feel so worried about Samus anymore. Why would she anyway? Peach nodded and quickly ran out of the auditorium in one piece. Samus looked back at Ridley, who was preparing to charge at her. "Are you ready?" Samus said. Ridley roared and charged towards Samus as she activated her Speed Booster, and the fight of the nemesis began once again.

* * *

Sorry viewers that i haven't been uploading anything. My phone was taken away by my school and i have get it tomorrow. As i soon i get it back, i will upload chapters 3,4,5, and 6 for "We Were The Same." P.S. the reason why Mario and Luigi mostly have an "a" in front of their words is because I'm trying to develop their Italian character. How do you think i did? (Review please)

~The Shinesparkers


	3. The Leviathan

"I think we're almost there! The noise seems to be getting closer now!" Palutena said as she floated above the ground while the other fighters followed behind her.

"Could you slow down a little bit Lady Palutena?" Pit whined. Palutena stopped floating and slowly turned to face the complaining angel, while the others stopped un their tracks.

"Pit, your friend Samus, could be in peril right now. The more we take our time to reach our destination, the quicker it is for Samus to fall in battle." Palutena said

"Miss Palutena is right Pit. The beast that me and Samus encountered in the auditorium was quite a frightful being to be reckoned with. I hope Samus will defeat the beast." Peach said while grabbing her emerald on her dress.

"Im pretty sure Samus can handle the dragon that me and Pit encountered in the main entrance. She isn't a person to go down easily in a fight." Ike said while crossing his arms. Everyone looked at him with a confused expression.

"Then why didn't you kill it?" Toon Link said.

"ShuIf

* * *

up before I put you to bed early." Ike whispered in his ear. Zelda couldn't help but giggle at Toon Link's funny remark. Suddenly, the Luma that was floating around Rosalina began to change colors, and it soon to shake uncontrollably.

"Huh? Is everything alright little Luma?" Rosalina asked as she grabbed the luma and began to pet it.

"Why does it change colors like that?" Toon Link asked.

"The colors displays the emotions it's feeling. Yellow is it's regular color. When it's red, it feels anger. When it's blue, it feels melancholy. When it's green, it feels happiness. The luma's color suddenly turned to grey.

"And what's the a-mood for the color grey?" Mario asked. Rosalina looked at him with her pale blue eyes.

"Fear."

Suddenly, the little Luma jumped out of Rosalina's hands and flew to the window. Curious to know what was causing the Luma to act in a fearful state, Rosalina walked to the window.

"By the stars, what is this?" Rosalina said with shock. The other fighters ran to the window to see a giant meteorite in the sky, heading towards the mansion.

"Mama mia! What is that!" Luigi screamed.

"It looks like a meteorite. They're trying to smash that thing into the Smash Mansion!" Palutena screamed.

"But wait. Whoever's in charge of this attack, why would they send in their troops first before sending in the meteorite?" Zelda asked. Ike punched the wall in anger which made everyone turns their heads towards him.

"What's the matter Ike?" Peach asked.

"Don't you guys get it? They've been stalling us this whole time! These creatures obviously knew that we would be able to stop the meteorite if none of us were distracted by all of the fighting. That's why they are attacking different parts of the mansion so we couldn't be prepared for the REAL attack." Ike said.

Everyone looked at one another. They realized that Ike was beginning to make sense of what he was saying. They couldn't help but blame theirselves for not seeing the incoming danger that was right before their eyes.

"Look out!" Zelda screamed as she ran in front Ike and performed her Naryu's Love attack to deflect a missile. The missile flew back to an Elite Pirate, who was the hit by the missile. Unfortunately, the Elite Pirate was unphased by the missle as it shrugged the explosion off.

"M-mama mia! Th-that thing is h-huge." Luigi said as he started to back away.

"Samus will have to wait. Right now, we have to protect ourselves and stop the meteorite from reaching the mansion." Ike said as he got into his battle stance. The Elite Pirate roared and charged towards the group. "Here it comes!" Ike screamed.

* * *

Samus activated her Shinespark and charged straight toward Ridley. Ridley saw the attack coming, and side dashed to the left. Samus misssed him, and hit the wall behind him. Seeing that her guard was down, Ridley slashed Samus with his tail, knocking her off her feet. She quickly rolled to the side and fired a normal missile at his head., successfully hitting him. Ridley roared in pain as the explosion knocked him against the wall. Samus ran towards him and prepared to perform a lethal strike, but not before Ridley blasted fire from his mouth. The blast knocked Samus on the ground, taking two of her energy tanks away. Samus slowly got up and looked beside her to see Megaman's charred, deactivated body. She forgot that he, as well as Link and Marth were in the auditorium unconscious. If she dropped a Power Bomb, it would not only destroy Ridley, but destroy the others as well.

Not paying attention to what her nemesis was planning, Samus was soon grabbed around the waist by two large purple hands. Samus grunted in pain as Ridley flapped his wings and brutally slammed her into the wall. As an addition to pain, Ridley began to fly around the air while dragging Samus across the auditorium walls. Ridley came to a halt before finally throwing Samus in the rubble beneath them. Unable to recover fast enough, Samus easily landed into a pile of debris. Samus painfully rose up and looked at the top left corner of her helmet; her energy was currently on 52% with 2 energy tanks left.

"Damn. He got me good." Samus cursed to herself. Samus looked up in time to see Ridley grab the unconscious Marth and throw him towards her.

"No!" Samus screamed. She activated her Speed Booster to run towards Marth and catch him. She looked down at Marth and saw that he was in pretty bad was only a matter of time before Ridley would completely overpower her and destroy the other fighters. She needed to endend this fight quickly and fast, unless if she wanted to look. Samus took a glance at the sight of her nemesis's large wings, and an idea crossed her mind. She pressed hard on the internal trigger and fired the Plasma Beam at Ridley. Ridley dashed to side to avoid the shot, which was exactly was Samus wanted. She fired the Grapple Beam at one of Ridley's wings. Ridley shrieked and pulled his wing back, which tossed Samus into the air towards him.

"Now!" Samus screamed. Soon, energy waves began to emit from her body as she somersaulted towards him. Before Ridley could avoid the destructive ball of energy, Samus collided into his face. Ridley was thrown back by the force and hit the wall behind him. "Yes!" Samus screamed.

Her plan went the way she wanted it to work. Samus knew that Ridley was capable of easily dodging the Plasma Beam, but she wasn't trying to hit him. Her plan was to make Ridley think that she was attacking which would make his guard completely open for attacks whenever he dodged at the last minute. Samus slowly appapproached the 'seemed to be' unconscious dragon while holding her index finger on the internal trigger inside of her arm cannon.

"Arghhh." Samus heard a strange noise and swiftly turned around to discover the noise. "Marth?" Samus said. Marth looked at her with a confused expression as he rubbed his forehead. "S-Samus?"

Before Samus could say anything else to Marth, Ridley suddenly awoke and tryed to grab Samus by the waist. However, due Samus's enhanced martial reflexes, she easily sensemoved off of the stage to avoid his surprise attack. She quickly turned and fired the plasma beam at her nemesis, but unfortunately the blast deflected from from Ridley's hardened skin.

"So that's the reason why my screw attack was ineffective." Samus thought to herself. She took a quick glance at Marth to see him in a frozen, traumatized state, which was understandable. Samus turned around and aimed her arm cannon at her nemesis to hear a loud, horrible shriek.

"Nani ga okotte iru no ka!(what's going on!)" Marth screamed as he covered both of his ears. The shriek began to get even louder as Marth tryed to block out the noise. Suddenly, Marth realized that he was being pushed back as he looked down at the ground.

"Nani!?(what!?)" Marth screamed. He looked at Ridley and realized why he was being pushed back. Ridley was flapping his wings continuously which created an air current around in the auditorium. Fortunately for Samus, the Gravity Feature automatically kicked in as soon as her suit sensed a difference in the gravitational field. Samus looked at Marth again and saw that he was being pushed back by the force of Ridley's wings.

"Marth!" Samus screamed. She quickly flipped the pad on the side of her arm cannon to reveal a set of buttons. She pressed on one of the buttons several times to decrease the power of the Grapple Beam. She knew the Grapple Beam would be capable of piercing through Marth. She aimed her arm cannon at Marth and fired at his stomach.

"Kore we, nani!(what's this!)" Marth screamed. With the grip of the Grapple Beam stuck on Marth,it stopped Marth from being pushed back by the force of Ridley's wings. Unfortunately, Ridley stopped flapping his wings and flew towards Samus after she lowered her defenses by saving Marth.

"Damn it!" Samus cursed out. She quickly deactivated her Grapple Beam and quickly fired a normal missle at Ridley. Unfortunately, Samus did not have enough time to charge up a super missle, and the normal missle deflected off of Ridley's hard skin. Ridley grabbed Samus once again around the waist as Marth watched in terror.

"Ughh!" Samus shrieked as Ridley began to crush the life out of her.

"Samus!" Marth screamed. Fearful of what could happen to Samus, Marth had no choice but to save Samus from possible death. He pulled his sword out from his cuff, and ran towards the dragon.

"Hyahh!" Marth shouted. He pulled his arm back and prepared to pierce Ridley with the tip of his blade. Unfortunately, due to Ridley's hardened skin, Marth's blade had broken on contact. "Watashi no ha!(my blade!)" Marth screamed. Ridley quickly grabbed him with his claw while holding Samus in the other. "Arrghh!" Marth grunted in pain.

"Ridley! Let him go! It's me you want, not him!" Samus screamed at the beast. Ridley roared before flying through the auditorium ceiling, and soaring through the sky.

* * *

"Roarrrrughhh" the Elite Pirate groaned before finally dropping dead to the ground. Due to the amount of fighting that was happening, the corridor was in ruins. The ceiling of the corridor was torned off, as well as the walls. The only thing that was left intact was the marble floor that lead to the stairs.

"That's all of them. Is everyone alright?" Palutena asked the other fighters.

"Nothing to worry Lady Palutena! I didn't get a scratch from these scum!" Pit yelled. Everyone rollled their eyes at Pit's energetic behavior. Suddenly, the familiar loud shriek was once again as it was hard across the mansion.

"Arghhhh! It's that noise again!" Zelda said.

"Where is that dreadful screech coming from!" Rosalina yelled. Luma began to rapidly change from the noise that was disturbing. Soon, Ridley came flying over the corridor with Samus in one hand, and Marth in the other.

"Wait...is that the beast that me and Pit fought?" Ike said.

"It was! And I think it has Samus and Marth!" Pit yelled.

"That was the same dragon me and Samus saw in the auditorium!They need our help!"

"Well then let's a-go!" Mario said. They all quickly give chase to the purple dragon in the sky.

If there is a chance, do you guys think Ridley would be a great playable villian for Super Smash Bros? I still have my fingers crossed that Sakurai will have him as DLC, but only time will tell! Don't forget to review!

~The Shinesparkers


End file.
